unexpected visitor
by veroeboies
Summary: After their breack-up, Brittany is heartbroken... until she gets an unexpected visitor. Brittana One-shot.


_**A/N : **Ok so first of all this is my very first fanfiction so please don't be too judgemental. Also, English isn't my first language and I'm only 14 so my English isn't that great but I'll try my best. Sorry for the mistakes._

_Brittana One-Shot, somewhere between "The Break-Up" and "Swan Song". _

_I don't own glee or anything related to it. Please, please review and let me know what you think of it and if you have any idea on how to improve my writting. Enjoy :)_

_**P.S : **I own nothing. Every rights belong to Fox. _

**Unexpected visitor**

Brittany was lying in her bed, alone. She was sad like a sad little panda. Her eyes were still puffy and red because of all the crying. Kleenex were spilled all around the room. She hadn't got out of bed for about two days now. She couldn't get her mind off Santana. She missed her like crazy. She missed all the little things like that made Santana the way she was. The way she looked at her. That look was only for Brittany. Santana was most of the time cold, almost rude, to everyone but when she was with Brittany, her expression immediately softened and her eyes sparkled whenever she looked at her. She could never stay mad with Brittany.

But everything changed when Santana left Lima to go to college in Louisville, and Brittany had to stay at McKinley to do her senior year all over again. Santana was really busy with cheer practice so she had less time to spend with her girlfriend. They started to speak to each other less often and they practically never saw each other. Then, Brittany became very sad and coach Sylvester kicked her out of the cheerios, which didn't help at all. When Santana finally came back to Lima to visit Brittany, the chemistry they normally had around each other just wasn't there. You could sense that something was wrong.

When Santana had told Brittany to meet her in the choir room, a lot of question had ran through her mind. _What does Santana has to tell her? Why do they have to be alone to talk about this ? Did she do something wrong ? Is she going to announce her that she has cancer or something like that?_

When she had slowly opened the door of the choir room, Santana had been sitting on one of the chairs in the back row. She walked to her and sat to chairs away while Santana talked. The school band entered in the room and started to play "mine" from Taylor Swift. Tears immediately came to Brittany's eyes. Oh crap she's going to break-up with me! She thought to herself. The song finally came to an end and a single tear rolled down Brittany's face. Santana explained herself by telling Brittany that long-distance relationships couldn't work. They kissed and hugged goodbye and then it was over. After all they had gone trough, after all this time passed together, it was over. Brittany was devastated. She would never walk down the halls of McKinley holding pinkies with her again or fall asleep in her arms.

Brittany was brought back to reality by the doorbell. Probably some kids sailing cookies The SS Biscuit, currently captained by the Hon. Chippington again she thought. She heard her mother's footsteps on the wooden floor downstairs and then the creaking of the door as it opened. She could hear Susan,her mother, talking with someone but she couldn't figure out who it was because the person's voice was too low. "Oh... yeah she's there... i don't think she wants to talk to you right now, after what you did, she's heartbroken... yeah, I guest I can at least ask her. Wait here a minute."

Brittany sat on her bed as she heard her mother's footsteps come closer and closer to her room. Susan softly knocked on the door twice before slowly pushing the door open. She peeked her head in the room. "Hey Brit, honey... Santana's here."

Brittany's jaw fell. She couldn't believe what her mom just said. "what?" she said, still not sure that she heard well. "You heard me." Susan responded with a little nod. Wow, Santana was really there, waiting for Britt in the doorway. She hoped for this to happen for three days now. What did she have to tell her? She couldn't stop her heart from beating really fast at the thought of seeing Santana again. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Susan finally spoke. "So... what do you want me to do? Do you want me to ask her to leave?" She asked not knowing if Britt was mad at Santana. "No! Tell her to come here. I want to see her." Britt sayd, hopeful. "Are you sure?" Susan was now worried. After seeing how Santana made her daughter feel these past few days, she wasn't sure this was a good idea. She was afraid she might brake her baby even more. "Yes! Tell her to come upstairs! Now!" Britt exclaimed all exited. "Okay..." Susan went back downstairs to an inpatient Santana who just wanted to see her little Britt-Britt as fast as possible.

As soon as Brittany's mother told her that she could go join Britt in her room, she ran up the the stairs and went straight to the white door that lead to the room she knew so well. But just as she was about to open the door, she froze in place. What was she going to tell her? She was scared that Britt wouldn't let her an other chance after what she did to her. After standing in front of the door a few seconds, she somehow managed to find enough courage to push the door open.

As soon a Santana entered in the room, she was almost strangled by Brittany's tight hug as she jumped on her. She stands there, in shock, not knowing what to do. She brangs her arms up and hugged her. God it felt so good to be in each other's arms again. A few seconds passed before Santana gently pushed Brittany's shoulders back to separate their bodies. Santana looked right into the blonde's light blue eyes, confuse, a frown forming on her face. "Why are you hugging me and smiling? I thought you would hit me or at least yell at me." The brunette asked as her frown grows deeper. "Why would I do that?" Britt asked now confuse too. "Because I broke-up with you without any warning? Because I probably broke your heart too? Because I made you miserable these past few days?"

"No you didn't... well, yeah you did. But I'm not mad at you because of that. I was miserable only because I missed you so much and I felt like my world was falling apart without you. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't cheat on me or something like that. You only smiled back to a random girl. That doesn't mean anything to me. You broke-up with me because you knew that it couldn't work and we would just be sad all the time because we really miss each other, and I understand that."

Santana couldn't believe what Brittany just said. She wasn't even mad at her for the brake-up. Maybe she still had a chance, she thought to herself. "Wow, thank you so much for understanding. I never meant to hurt you in any way possible but I thought that it was the best that I could do to stop the pain of being apart. I'm so sorry Britt." Santana was now a little nervous and her hands were shaking. "But during the past three days... I've come to realize that I can't live without you. You are all the joy of my life. Not seeing you for three days was awful. I missed falling asleep in your arms. I missed pinkie linking with you. I missed our sweet lady kisses. I missed you. And breaking-up with you was a terrible mistake. We could find some ways to make it work even if I'm not in Lima. I could come back here every weekend or you could come visit me in Louisville. We could even have a meeting place somewhere in between the two." Santana said almost desperately.

Brittany just stood there in shock her mouth open. "Say something. Plea-" Santana was forced to stop talking by Britt's lips tenderly touching her's. Santana didn't move for a few seconds. She still couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. When she finally came back to her senses, she brought her hands up to the back of Brittany's head and gently stroked her fingers in the blonde's messy hair. She closed her eyes and started kissing back, slowly moving her lips against Brittany's. They kissed for a little while, still standing in Britt's bedroom's doorway, their arms wrapped around each other.

Santana finally pulled back and look into the blonde's light blue eyes with a large smirk on her face. "Wait is that a yes? You actually _do_ want to let me an other chance?" She carefully asked, her voice filled with hope. "Yes, of course I will." Britt said, a huge smile forming on her face. "But at only on condition." She continued, her smile fading away and her expression a little more serious.

"Whatever you want" Santana rapidly said with a small nod. She was ready to do anything to have her little Britt-Britt back.

"You need to promise me that you will _never_ leave me again." "I won't!" Santana said, tears coming up to her eyes."Promise?" The brunette nodded, a grin forming on her face. "Pinkie promise." She confirmed, holding up her left pinkie for Brittany to take it. The blonde took it in hers, smiling, looking right into Santana's dark brown eyes.

She brought up her right hand to the Latina's cheek to wipe off a single tear that was rolling down her face. "Why are you crying San? Don't be sad." Her smile slowly disappeared, genuine worry on her face. "It's just that I'm really happy." She responded, smiling through her tears.

"Aw come here." Brittany slowly whispered, opening her arms, motioning to the brunette to come closer and hug her. Santana took a step closer and laced her arms around the blonde's waist, hesitantly at first but tighter as the seconds passed by. She leaned towards the crook of Brittany's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. The Latina inhaled slowly, absorbing the smell of the Blonde's skin. It smelled like a mixture of her strawberry shower gel, her favourite perfume and the softener she used to was her bed sheets. God did she miss that smell, even though it had only been a few days. She didn't want to let go, afraid this might be a dream and she would wake up soon.

"Hey..." Britt said, slightly pulling back to look in the Brunette's dark eyes. Santana was still clenching hard on her so she had to pull her chin up to oblige her to meet her gaze. "I'm not going anywhere you know that?" Britt continued as if she as reading the Latina's mind.

"I know..." She slowly whispered glancing at the clock on the wall. "But I gotta go... it's getting late..." She stared at her feet silently wishing for Brittany to invite her to stay.

The blonde looked right into dark orbs, with raised eyebrows. "Pff! As if I was gonna let you go after what we've gone through this week. No way! You're staying the night for sure." A smile immediately lit up Santana's face. "I'm not going to argue with this. Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd say that."

A huge smile spread across Brittany's face as she leaned forward to quickly peck Santana on the cheek before walking to her bed and staring at Lord Tubbington with crossed arms. He was laying in the middle of the bed, curled up in a ball, wearing his favourite sunglasses and his denim jacket.

"Tubs..." she said, frowning. "I'm still not talking to you... I know you joined a gang. But I kind of need my bed right now so you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight." She just stood there, staring at him as if he was going to stand and go somewhere else. Santana had to bite her tongue to hold back her laughter at how serious Brittany looked. "Tubs! Get off my bed right now!" He rose his head and looked at the tall blonde in front of him, than at Santana, before resting his head back on the comforter and closing his eyes.

"That cat totally hates me." Santana said sending Tubs a killer glare. Brittany rolled her eyes at her ridiculousness. "No he doesn't. He just has different ways to show his appreciation." She said, taking the cat and putting him on the floor. Then, she slowly stepped out of her bunny slippers before sitting on the bed and lifting the sheets. She stared at The brunette standing right in front of her for a little while then asked : "Are you coming or... ?" Santana shook her head as if clearing her thoughts. She removed her jacket and boots, walked around the bed to her usual side and slipped under the covers with Brittany. She quickly spooned behind her and held her tight against her chest. In that exact moment, she was the happiest she had ever been.


End file.
